


incandescent

by Greasyjoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasyjoshler/pseuds/Greasyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in·can·des·cent<br/>inkənˈdes(ə)nt<br/>adjective<br/>1. passionate or brilliant.<br/>synonyms: passionate, ardent, fervent, fervid, intense, impassioned, spirited, fiery</p>
            </blockquote>





	incandescent

hi! i'm brittney! this is just a run down of what to expect in this story, my schedule, and a sneak peek into the first chapter! my fics are also available on wattpad at Greasyjoshler if you prefer using that site!!

 

first things first, my update schedule!

i will definitely have an update up every tuesday and thursday for any one of my stories. i will update on other days too, because i get a lot of 2 am inspiration ksjfgksd

 

what to expect;

autistic josh

schizophrenic tyler

synesthesia

little to no smut probably

inpatient facility

sneak peek!!

twos and threes.  
things are only good if they come in those.


End file.
